


Doll

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Sex Doll
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 某天阿周那捡到了一个s■x doll有抹布迦要素，女装迦，双性，前后一块玩，常人难以想象的多人运动，啥恶趣味都有，没有心理准备建议别看（。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 17





	Doll

阿周那是受雇于某个客户的调查委托而来到这间宽阔气派的别墅的。

别墅的拥有者是这位客户的亲属，并且在他抵达这里的几天前意外身亡，具体原因阿周那并没有从委托人和警方那里了解到多少，但这也对他的调查来说影响并不大，因此他也没有在这个方向继续挖掘，而是选择专心完成自己的工作。

在进入别墅前阿周那绕着这幢建筑走了一圈，大致在心里勾勒出它的占地面积，随后才用钥匙打开门锁，小心翼翼地走入室内。

他在一楼和二楼搜寻了许久，又来到三楼，总算在一片混乱的卧室里找到了一些能用于交差的文件，于是他给这些纸张拍了照片，又把它们发送到云端备份，好让那头的客户能够直接查看。当他打算离开而回到楼梯口时，阿周那突然产生了一种莫名的违和感，这种感觉驱使他又很快在三楼走了一圈，终于意识到在进入这间别墅前他看到了四个楼层，而眼下他却并没有在这里找到通往楼上的阶梯。

私家侦探的职业病让他开始琢磨房主将四楼的入口隐藏起来的原因，而很快阿周那就在书房里找到了另一个违和之处。他用戴着手套的手抚摸一番并排的书籍，又四处检查是否有奇怪的磨损，最终他掰了一下墙壁上固定的在奇怪的地方掉了漆的古董烛台，旁边的书架突然向后退，并且在里面出现了一个并不算长的台阶。

阿周那后退一步，很快从自己的风衣内侧摸出手枪并且给它上了膛，然后谨慎地走上台阶。

这个狭窄的楼梯间的墙壁上贴着和书房里一样普通却华丽的墙纸，并且最上层还有一扇窗户，透过玻璃照射进来的阳光温暖怡人，让这段台阶看上去并不阴暗，然而却也不像是寻常人家那种普通的阁楼。阿周那下意识地屏住呼吸，尽可能地放轻自己每一个脚步的声音，最终抵达楼梯尽头的那扇深色胡桃木门，他轻轻地拧动银色的把手，然后让门无声的打开——

映入眼帘的是一个普通的房间，他靠近门槛，看到中间的天花板上和门平行挂着一些软纱的帘子，让内部的的情形若隐若现。但房间内部同样有着并排的窗户，这让阿周那并不用怎么费力便看到在帘子的背后是一张巨大的水床，当他正下意识地感到面前的景象有些恶趣味时，阿周那突然看到了床的内侧边缘坐着一个人。

霎时间他的心跳加速，阿周那环顾了一下四周，并没有发现隐藏着其他人的迹象，于是他快步上前，拉开那些劳什子的装饰布，最终在黑色的床单上看到了一个人。

“你是谁？把手举起来。”他停在床尾端着手枪，同时注意到眼前的水床是情趣酒店常会使用的款式，并且床上还四处散落着不少性玩具，这让他怀疑这里的房主在搞非法监禁。

那个白发男人全裸地坐在床上，脖子上戴着定做的金属项圈，一根细长的金属锁链将他拴在了床头，同时他的下半身盖了一块半透明的黑色欧根缎，光滑臃肿的面料和他浅色纤瘦的身体形成了巨大的反差，以至于让整个单色调的景象变得前所未有的色情。

阿周那感到嘴里发干，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，又忍不住咽了下口水。

“你是谁？”他再一次问道。

在这时，那个男人的注意力似乎终于离开了窗外树杈上的鸟巢，他的眼睛缓缓地转到阿周那的身上。

那是青色的瞳孔，平静又带着几分慵懒，就好像他对眼前的不速之客并未感到丝毫的畏惧，反而是带着某种天然的余裕，同时又早已习惯了陌生人出现在他的床边。

“我再重复一遍，你是谁？你为什么会在这里？”阿周那压低声音威胁道。

“迦尔纳。”对方看着他简短地回答道。

“什么？”

“我的名字。”

阿周那看到他蠕动的嘴唇时感到内心有股莫名的饥渴开始燃烧。

“你为什么会在这里？你和这里的房主有什么关系？”

迦尔纳的眼睛始终粘在他的身上，在他听完阿周那的问题后便向左边歪了下头。

“你又是谁？”

事务所兼住处的客厅墙壁上的时钟滴答作响，阿周那拿着电话有些焦虑地看了一眼这个不断发出噪音的小东西，又忍不住透过自己胳膊的缝隙偷窥那个现在全裸穿着他的风衣坐在他的沙发上的男人。

“是的，我不明白他是什么人。”他对着那头的客户说道，“您可以随时来带他走。”

“不必了，”客户在那头似乎用打火机点了根烟，他深吸了一口后回答道，“那只是我外甥的性玩具而已，我没有兴趣，你大可以把他送到专门收这类东西的地方。哦对了，或许他和他的一些朋友也玩过，如果你能问出来他有没有见到过什么‘特别’的人的话再告诉我。至于处理他的费用我可以报销，当然你要留着自己用我也无所谓。”

“呃，”阿周那又忍不住看了一眼沙发上的人，“您刚才是说‘性玩具’？”

“怎么，你没见过吗？”对方的声音听上去有些惊讶同时又带着些许的不耐烦。

“我只是觉得有些太像人类了。”

“也可以说是人类吧，不是吗？”客户问道，“我还有约，这事之后再说吧，你这次的调查做的不错，文件都挺有用的，再见。”

“再见。”

阿周那挂断电话，心情复杂地看了一眼手机屏幕，随后他听到从背后传来空腹的声音，他飞快地转过身，看到迦尔纳仍然安静地坐在原地，他没有对自己身体发出的声音产生什么反应，只是盯着壁炉里跳跃的火苗看个不停。

“……你饿了吗？”阿周那走上前问道。

迦尔纳抬头看着他。

“是的。”

阿周那回想了一下自己那日常空的可怜的冰箱里的内容：“披萨吃吗？”

“好的。”

他结束他们之间生硬的对话，自己也不知道原因便逃命似的钻进厨房，从冰柜里拿出冷冻披萨塞进了微波炉，之后又把冒着热气的盘子端回客厅，又接了杯水和它一块放在迦尔纳面前的茶几上。

“吃吧。”他看了眼迦尔纳苍白的双手，又把一副刀叉塞进他手里。

“谢谢。”迦尔纳向他道谢，并且不同于他躁动的胃部，开始慢条斯理地用刀叉切下一小块饼，放进嘴里认真地咀嚼。

阿周那给自己倒了小半杯威士忌在他旁边的单人沙发上坐下，平常他从来不在工作时喝酒，只不过今天他迫切地想要缓一缓自己受到的冲击。

“所以你和这个人是……？”他掏出房主的照片放在桌上，小心地斟酌词句问道。

“他是我的主人。”迦尔纳直到咽下嘴里咀嚼的东西后才开口说话，“对他来说，我是他的sex doll。”

“抱歉，你刚说什么？”阿周那再次迷惑。

“Sex doll，”迦尔纳探身抬眼看着他，那视线看得阿周那心里发慌，“你不明白我说的单词的意思吗？”

“但你是人……”

“被专门设计出来的。”迦尔纳又切下一小块饼放进嘴里。

“所以还会有其他和你一样的人吗？”

“应该有，但我不认识，也没有被允许见过面。”

“你在的那个房间是？”

“他给我住的房间，以前每天都会有人送来食物，只不过三天前就没有任何人来过了。”

怪不得，阿周那想到。

“呃，我觉得我有必要告诉你，”他开始思考在这时告诉迦尔纳他的饲主去世的消息是否稳妥，毕竟他还在吃三天以来的第一顿饭，尽管因为阿周那自己的原因，让这顿饭显得有些寒酸和廉价，“他三天前意外去世了。”

然而迦尔纳在听完这段话后并没有停下自己的叉子，他平静的脸上也没有任何一丝痛苦的迹象。

“是吗。”

他的语气充分地表达了他的不在意，以至于阿周那忍不住皱起眉头。

“是吗？”他反问道。

“不是吗？”迦尔纳抬起头看着他。

“他毕竟过去是你的主人，你不会觉得悲伤或者是别的什么吗？”阿周那追问他。

“为什么？”这回是迦尔纳看上去有些迷惑。

“你难道没有感情一类的东西吗？”阿周那摊手。

“我有。”他把一块青椒放进嘴里。

“所以你是说，你的主人的死活和你并没有什么关系吗？”

“他没有要求过这一点。”

“那如果我现在是你的主人，我要求你现在对他的死感到难过呢？”

迦尔纳看着他，然后他放下手里的餐具在沙发上坐直身体，随着动作敞开的风衣露出他两腿间的性器，让阿周那不得不强迫自己将视线集中在他的脸上。

“如果你要求的话我会照做。”

“算了。”阿周那叹了一口气，把自己的杯子放在茶几上，“你继续吃吧。”

不过他也不清楚自己究竟是出于何种原因和目的没有就这样把迦尔纳送到专门的地方去，而是把他留在家里，又从自己的旧衣服里找了几件给他穿，但很快，在第二天早晨阿周那打着哈欠打算去厨房煮杯咖啡而路过客厅时，他就看到迦尔纳正全裸地坐在他的沙发上。

“我给你的衣服呢？”他停下脚步忍不住问道。

“我不习惯穿衣服。”迦尔纳淡然地解释。

阿周那深吸了一口气，觉得自己的疲倦都要被眼前全裸的“性感”男人吓跑了：“那为什么昨天你就能穿着我的风衣？”

“那个束缚的地方不多，尽管我也忍了很久。”

“你之前难道就没有穿过衣服吗？”

迦尔纳思考了两秒后歪了下头。

“如果你说内裤也算的话，那我的确穿过。”

“但是内裤我也给你了吧？”

“不，我穿过的是这种的。”

他说着，伸出手，在空气中比划了让阿周那持续迷惑的形状。

“……”阿周那捏了下自己的眉心，从睡裤的口袋里摸出手机，用网购app搜索了几个关键词后把屏幕给迦尔纳看，“你是说这种？”

迦尔纳摇了摇头，但很快他又抬起手指指了另一个图片。

“类似这种。”

阿周那把手机转过来。

丁字裤。

你他妈在逗我。

他想了想，随便找了家情趣用品店的衣服页面给迦尔纳看。

“说吧，你穿过什么？”

“比如这种。”

迦尔纳指了指女式内裤。

“还有这种。”

他的指尖落在一条裙子上。

“以及这种。”

阿周那看到那是薄纱女式睡衣。

“另外这种。”

是SM用的皮衣。

他再次掐了下自己的眉心。

“所以说如果是裙子你就穿是吗？”

迦尔纳点了点头：“至少比裤子好，虽然我过去穿的时间也并不长。”

“那就先从裙子开始适应。”阿周那让自己看上去一本正经，“总之你现在先回卧室里去，我去找件裙子，还有，你没穿衣服就不许出来，除了上卫生间或者我叫你吃饭。”

“我知道了。”他从沙发上起身，穿过客厅走上通向二楼的房间。

阿周那意识到自己正目不转睛地看着他的臀部。

最终他从事务所不远处的二手店里买了条黑色的裙子，又在旁边的便利店里买了一次性的女用内裤，最终回到屋里让迦尔纳穿上，才去处理之前没处理完的一些报告。在他对着笔记本电脑疯狂输出时，迦尔纳抱着他给的杯子和昨天一样坐在沙发上盯着壁炉里的火焰看个不停。

“你能帮我往壁炉里添点柴吗？”他从屏幕前抬起头来问道。

“怎么做？”迦尔纳放下杯子看着他。

“把旁边的木柴用火钳夹起来放进去就行。”

于是迦尔纳很快照办，而在他弯下腰时阿周那突然从他的薄纱裙上发觉了一丝不对劲。

“等等，你穿内裤了吗？”

迦尔纳把柴放进壁炉，然后他站起身来看着他，并且撩起了裙子。

“没有。”他回答得无比坦然。

“……为什么不穿？”阿周那一边叹气一边扶额，“还有，把裙子放下去，别在屋里这么做。”

“尺寸错了。”迦尔纳松开拎着裙边的手，“太紧了。”

“但那不是符合你的腰围的吗？”

“嗯……”迦尔纳似乎在认真的思索，“我觉得是材质不对。”

“你的意思是，你以前穿的是这种吗？”阿周那重新搜索了一些关键词让迦尔纳看，并且意识到自己的购物app已经把他看成了有异装癖的变态，以至于他的首页推荐里出现了许多见不得人的东西。

“更接近这种。”

阿周那看了下屏幕。

真丝女士内裤。

他忍不住开始联想迦尔纳在他面前撩起他身上的薄纱裙，底下露出一条纤细的黑色真丝内裤……

停，停一下。

他在自己的小兄弟站起来之前踩了刹车，重新看回屏幕上那些字符。

“我明白了，你其实只穿过丁字裤是吧，只是分男女的而已。”他快速地得出了结论，并且重新抬眼看着迦尔纳。

“或许是。”迦尔纳直勾勾地盯着他。

“你暂时先这样，我网购，但是你不能在房间里撩起你的裙子，还有如果有客户来了你就回房间里去。”

“好的。”

阿周那低下视线看了眼他赤裸的双足。

“还有，你，穿上鞋。”

“我也没怎么穿过……”

“比如高跟鞋？”

“那个穿过。”

“……拖鞋就不行吗？”

“那样不如赤脚。”迦尔纳看上去很认真。

“你穿多大的鞋？”

迦尔纳低头看了眼自己的脚：“我不是很确定。”

阿周那叹气。

“算了，给我穿上内裤，我们出门。”

后来早晨阿周那起来屋里不再是全裸的男人，而是穿着黑色短裙、吊带袜以及高跟鞋坐在沙发上的男人。

尽管他也没觉得哪里有变好过。

只不过迦尔纳的身形确实很适合阿周那给他买的那件吊带纱裙，他站起来在屋里走动时，那两根黑色的丝带便会在他象牙瓷般的锁骨和皮肤上滑动，再加上摇曳的裙摆，就使得眼前的景象变得格外煽情，以至于他不得不日常迫使自己集中于工作，效率都比过去高了不少。

而几天后的外出调查工作里迦尔纳也并没有给他添什么意想不到的麻烦，反而是当他被气势汹汹的安保拦下时，旁边的迦尔纳仅仅用了一个眼神就让那个人轻易地放松了戒备，以至于阿周那不得不庆幸出门时他为了不被其他人当成变态而用了一根宽丝带在迦尔纳的脖子上打了个漂亮精致的蝴蝶结。

现在他们坐在路边的餐馆里，迦尔纳淡定地坐在他的对面，戴着黑色手套的手指在把玩桌上盛着开胃酒的高脚杯，而阿周那则因为路人时不时向他投来的艳羡目光无比想死。

“下午我们还要去另一个地方。”他尝了一口端上桌的罗宋汤后说道。

“好的。”迦尔纳点点头。

“你的脚没事吗？”阿周那回想起上午迦尔纳在等他从调查现场走出来时靠着花坛翘起脚尖试图放松的事，便不由得问道。

“有点痛。”迦尔纳的语气很平静，他拿起勺子伸进自己的碗里慢慢搅拌，然后舀起一点放进嘴里。

“你要在车里呆着休息吗？我一个人去也行。”

“可以吗？”他抬眼看着阿周那。

“当然可以。”阿周那耸肩，“本来高跟鞋就不适合长距离的步行。”

晚上他们在暴雨中回到室内，阿周那把湿淋淋的雨伞扔到阳台上，迦尔纳则难得的脱下了高跟鞋只穿着丝袜在屋里走动。阿周那来不及去洗澡，他回到办公桌前去整理白天发现的一些线索，随后迦尔纳给他端来了冒着热气的咖啡，并且看着他翻动文件。

“这个人我见过。”他突然说道。

“哪个？”

“这个。”他白色的指尖落在文件里的某一张照片上，而这恰好是阿周那一直以来都没能调查到的空白。

“大概什么时候？”

“我的主人死的前一天，他和这个人外加其他几个人一起来过。”

“等等。”阿周那做了个深呼吸，强制停下自己即将开始奔腾的黄色脑洞，“你是说……你的主人会让你和其他人做？”

“是的。”相比较于阿周那有些震撼的表情，迦尔纳对这件事显得更无所谓。

“不是挨个，而是群P这种？”

“是的，他常常和他的朋友这么做。”

阿周那心情复杂。

“出于某种程度上的好奇，你们怎么做的？”

迦尔纳比划了一下。

“比如前后同时，还有很多其他的方式。”他歪了下头，“你要试试吗？”

“等……”阿周那傻眼了。

“你不用顾虑，我本来就是专门做这类事情的。”迦尔纳一下子靠近阿周那，他俯下身来，白色的手指抚上他的胯间，同时那双青色的眼睛细细端详着他的脸，“你想要从哪里开始？”

“等……”阿周那一时语塞，同时意识到自己心跳快得吓人。

“从嘴开始吗？”

“好……好的？”他也不知道他在说什么了。

在阿周那还在当机的时候，迦尔纳双手环住他的脖子一下子吻了上来，紧贴着他的嘴唇薄却柔软，同时富有着弹性。在阿周那还在感叹这个触感的时候，迦尔纳的舌头滑进了他的口腔，他灵巧地舔舐他的口腔，又和他的舌头彼此纠缠，过于高超的吻技让迦尔纳离开时阿周那甚至上气不接下气地感到眩晕。

然后他的旋转椅被从桌前拉开，迦尔纳近一步靠近他的身体，这时阿周那才从他的脸上头次见到其他的表情——他的脸颊染上了淡淡的红色，嘴唇湿润，同时充满饥渴和淫靡的眼睛微眯地看着他。迦尔纳纤细修长的手指解开他衬衣的扣子，并且他甚至低下头去用舌头和牙齿将扣子与扣眼分离，吐出的湿热气息全部落在阿周那的胸前，弄得他瞬间便起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。于是很快他的衬衣被全部解开，然后是皮带，迦尔纳的手指滑进他的裤子，隔着内裤抚摸他半硬的阴茎，同时他在阿周那的颈部又吸又舔，然后是胸前，甚至关照了他的乳头，最后从结实的腹部下滑直到裆部。

迦尔纳跪在他的面前，他拉下他的内裤，双手握着他变热的欲望缓慢地上下撸动，在阿周那咽了咽口水准备说些什么的时候，迦尔纳张开嘴把它含了进去，直到阿周那感觉到自己抵上了他的喉咙，而迦尔纳却仍然显得很淡然，甚至于没有任何一点普通人会有的抗拒。现在阿周那不得不抓着旁边的桌子，迦尔纳的嘴里又湿又热，他用吞咽的动作压迫着他的顶端，同时又卷起舌头上下摩擦柱身，他开始模拟抽插的动作前后移动，并且随机地用力吸吮着他，在制造出各种淫靡声响的同时，他看上去又似乎是真的在享受这种行为，而这种想法更是将阿周那的理智和矜持推向了远处。他低下头，看着透明的涎水从迦尔纳的嘴角落进裤子，之后迦尔纳放开了抓着他大腿的一只手，开始按摩他的囊袋和根部，以至于最后阿周那并没有做太多挣扎就直接摁着他的头射进了他的喉咙，而迦尔纳只是将那些浓稠的液体都咽了下去。分开时他伸出的舌尖和顶端之间甚至还挂着白色的丝，随后迦尔纳又再次含着他的欲望，仔细地把上面残余的精液全部舔舐干净。

于是他站起身来，一边撩起自己的裙子一边看着阿周那。

“你喜欢前面还是后面？”

“什么？”脑子已经快成一团浆糊的阿周那完全没理解他到底在说什么。

“阴道还是肛门？”

“啥？阴道？？？”

迦尔纳歪了下头。

“我忘跟你说了吗？我有阴道，只不过没有生育能力，你可以不用套。”

“呃——”阿周那心情复杂，“交给你决定。”

“你喜欢我面对你还是背对你？”

这是什么，点菜吗？

“正面吧。”他想到自己已经成功被搞得早泄顿时觉得还不如干脆破罐破摔享受一把，刚好也看看迦尔纳露出的那种表情。

“我知道了。”迦尔纳脱下裙子把它扔到一边，他只穿着丁字裤和吊带丝袜，他张开腿坐在阿周那的大腿上，舔了舔自己的手指让它变得湿润，然后拉开丁字裤的底部直接插了进去。

在阿周那听见他轻微地呻吟几声后，淡淡的血色逐渐在迦尔纳的皮肤上蔓延，让他看起来比之前更诱人，现在阿周那几乎不能将之前那个仿佛拒人于千里之外的他和现在这个在他面前喘息和淫荡的他联系在一起。迦尔纳很快的用手指搅动了一番自己的内部，并没用多长时间从他的身下就响起了水声，于是他拔出自己的手指，重新调整自己的姿势，最后扶着阿周那挺立的阴茎缓缓地坐了下去。

“嗯，啊……”他后仰身体，闭眼发出低沉的呻吟，声音里夹杂着的慵懒更是显得色情。

对于阿周那来说，他只勉强辨认出那是迦尔纳的阴道，很快便沉浸在迦尔纳给予他的快感之中。迦尔纳的内部又紧又热，搅动时的触感和他嘴里完全不同，那些软肉层层叠叠地咬着他，随着迦尔纳每一次绷紧肌肉时都会像海浪般将他包裹，将他浸泡得更深，同时又引导着他去往不同的地带。迦尔纳环着他的脖子开始扭动腰肢，同时在地面上踮起脚尖让自己的身体上下地吞吐着阿周那的欲望，当他踮起脚时他的内里便会愈发地收缩，绞得阿周那几乎要高潮。

似乎迦尔纳异常的敏感，阿周那的每一次捣弄都会让他浑身颤抖，同时啃咬着阿周那的蜜穴让这种快感远不同于普通的抽插行为，而是更加细腻，更加深刻，像是在大脑的深处在一点点地融化，以至于他甚至都不愿意性急地抓着他的胯加快速度，而是让迦尔纳自己在他的身上随心所欲地动来动去，同时在他的耳边肆意地发出任何挑逗他欲望的喘息。

而这种感觉在阿周那逐渐发觉到迦尔纳的敏感带时更甚。当他开始固定着他的身体，一次又一次地顶上那片区域时，迦尔纳便会无法自制地发出带着哭腔的尖叫，他骑在阿周那身上的双腿立刻分得更开，也让他陷得更深，同时他下面的小口开始连续的痉挛，大量的液体从更深的地方涌出，让之后所有的撞击都变得充实而深入。

他在喘息的片刻再次凝视迦尔纳的脸，看着他眼神迷离地在他的身上扭腰，凌乱的发丝因为汗珠被粘在皮肤上，然后阿周那将他拉得离自己更近，并且开始吻他。即便是在这种情况下迦尔纳的吻技依然是超乎寻常的高超，他几乎是在两人嘴唇贴上的同时便忍不住和阿周那舌头交缠，热情得让他几乎无法招架。他在两人紧密的接吻中仍然从喉咙中发出各种诱人的声音，阿周那的手逐渐从他的后背滑到迦尔纳的臀部，他开始揉捏那里的肌肉，同时将它们向两侧拉开，让自己进入的更深，之后他又抚摸了下迦尔纳的阴唇，从那里卷走了一些液体，然后插进他的后穴。

迦尔纳立刻攥着他的衬衫发出一声尖叫，阿周那现在知道他更喜欢被前后同时玩弄。

“这样舒服吗？”他一边喘着气，一边用食指和拇指在他的身体里搅动，听到迦尔纳含混不清地向他回答，同时又想要更多。于是他又加了第三根手指，并且很快地摸到了他的前列腺，便开始和前面同频率地抽插手指，感受着迦尔纳每一次夹紧他的触感，很快就让他达到了高潮。

在迦尔纳睁着满是泪水的眼睛迷蒙地看着他时，阿周那这才抓着他的胯骨开始最后一点冲刺，并且感受到含着他的小穴再一次痉挛，抽搐着让他撞上宫颈边缘，而这让迦尔纳在他身上挣扎了一阵，最后还是被他牢牢地固定在怀里再次捣弄那个点，以至于迦尔纳结束时甚至喊哑了嗓子。在阿周那用精液填满他的内部又抽离后，大量的透明缠着白色的液体立刻从他张合的阴道口喷了出来，彻底打湿了阿周那的裤子和他们身下的地板。迦尔纳气息不稳地用无力的手圈住阿周那好让自己不会摔到地上，他全身因为剧烈的高潮而抖得厉害，内裤也被他自己高潮时射出的液体浸湿，薄薄的丝质面料贴在他的皮肤上，那景象过于诱人，以至于阿周那受到吸引，抬手去抚摸他包在丁字裤下半硬的阴茎。

在他试图隔着丝绸撸动它时迦尔纳抓住了他的手。

“到床上去。”他用潮湿的眼睛看着他说道。

End.


End file.
